fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drake
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Łowca Skarbów |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Hiroshi Lala |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Aktywny |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Karabin Dalekiego Zasięgu Typ 74 |manga debut=Rozdział 343 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }}Drake (ドレイク Doreiku) jest snajperem oraz członkiem Gildii Łowców Skarbów Sylph Labyrinth. Wygląd thumb|left|Wygląd Drake'a|190pxDrake jest wysokim, młodym mężczyzną z sięgającymi do ramion włosami o jasnym kolorze i jasnych oczach. Nosi czarną obcisłą kurtkę (wokół której nosi pas naboi do karabinu). Na lewym ramieniu ma opaskę ze znakiem swojej gildii. Nosi również spodnie z dziurami na kolanach i jasne buty. Na głowie Drake ma przewiązaną czarną bandanę, która tak samo jak opaska, zaopatrzona jest w znak gildii Sylph Labyrinth. Osobowość Jako Łowca Skarbów, Drake jest bardzo chciwy i zrobi wszystko by zdobyć to czego chce, bez względu no to jak ważne to jest dla innych. Drake jest również bardzo dumny z bycia Łowcą Skarbów i ma w zwyczaju gardzić magami (np. kiedy Drużyna Natsu chciała odebrać Łowcom Skarbów Księżycowe Krople i zaczęła ich gonić, mężczyzna wyraził pogardę na myśl o tym, że miałby zostać złapany przez maga). Ponadto, mężczyzna jest raczej pewny swoich strzeleckich umiejętności, kiedy za pierwszym razem nie udało mu się strzelić do Lucy Heartfilii, stwierdził, że następnym razem trafi w głowę jej i Wendy Marvell za jednym strzałem, stwierdził także, że magowie nie powinni go nie doceniać gdyż jest snajperem-geniuszem. Drake wydaje się również być brutalny, kiedy angażuje się w walkę (oblizywał się na myśl o strzeleniu do Wendy i Lucy, a nawet powiedział, że jego karabin jest "spragniony krwi"). Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Drake'a, oprócz faktu, że kiedyś stał się członkiem Sylph Labyrinth i postanowił, że ukradnie Wieczny Płomień z Wioski Słońca, który został sklasyfikowany jako "Super Skarb Klasy-S". Jednak nigdy nie udawało mu się go wykraść przez Gigantów zamieszkujących wioskę. On i jego towarzysze byli bardzo szczęśliwi gdy usłyszeli, że wioska i jej mieszkańcy zostali zamrożeni. Później razem z przyjaciółmi zdobyli płynne Krople Księżyca by roztopić płomień i zabrać go, kiedy giganci nie będą w stanie go ochronić. Fabuła Saga Wioska Słońca Umiejętności Mistrz Strzelectwa: sam Drake twierdzi, że jest "snajperem-geniuszem", pokazane przez niego umiejętności posługiwania się karabinem potwierdzają jego słowa. Zawsze trafia do określonego celu bardzo szybko i bardzo dokładnie. Najlepszym przykładem jego precyzji jest zezstrzelenie strzały Sagittariusa, którą Gwiezdny Duch wystrzelił w jego kierunku. Jako snajper Drake strzela do przeciwników z ukrycia, wykorzystując echo tworzące się w otaczającym go środowisku mężczyzna pozostaje niewykrywalny przez swoich oponentów, którzy nie wiedzą z jakiej strony nadleci pocisk (w ten właśnie sposób Drake pokonał Sagittariusa). Zwiększony Refleks: Drake posiada niesamowicie szybki refleks i jest w stanie natychmiastowo zareagować w sytuacji zagrożenia (zestrzelił wymierzoną w niego strzałę Sagittariusa, kiedy ta była w powietrzu). Wyposażenie Karabin Dalekiego Zasięgu Typ 74 (七四式長距離砲, ナナヨン, Nanayon): broń Drake'a jest bronią palną, która, jak przystało na broń snajpera, jest smukła, ma długą lufę, co pozwala Drake'owi strzelać do wrogów z dużej odległości. Broń ta w przeciwieństwie do magicznych, potrzebuje naboi by działać poprawnie. Karabin posiada zaokrąglony magazynek i strzela szpiczastymi nabojami na proch. Nawigacja Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sylph Labyrinth Kategoria:Łowcy Skarbów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania